12_days_of_krampusfandomcom-20200215-history
Krampus
'Krampus '(KRAAM-puus; O.H.Ger. Krampen "claw") is an anti-Santa resembling a wild sheep that appeared in "12 Days of Krampus". According to legend, he appears before Christmas and kidnaps naughty children who he keeps up in the tallest tree at the tallest spot. He does this with the intention of eating the children and then disappearing for a whole year. Early History Born Kris Claus, Krampus was born back in October 16th 268 A.D. Not much else is known about his life as a human, besides him constantly fighting with his younger brother Nick. There's a flashback showing Nick and Kris at a child's home. Kris, now going by Krampus, has horns strapped to his hat, his wooden switch, and his basket. He wore dirty brown pants with black boots, a beige jacket, a brown vest with a white dress shirt, and a pair of beige gloves. He didn't look like a goat demon a he was still techically human. He and Nick went a child's home, Nick was gonna give the child's siblings gifts and Krampus was gonna give the oldest child a beaten and a lump coal. Krampus flirted with the mother, getting a little kiss, he then starts to beat the naughty kid, jokingly stating that when he's finished with the kid, he'll punish the naughty mother. Characteristics When woged, Krampus chooses to wear a Santa outfit and has sharp teeth, curled horns, fur, and claws. Despite his unique appearance and heavy outfit, he is capable of high levels of stealth, as none of his victims were aware of his presence before he spoke, and he could effortlessly disappear within a city despite being unable to guise himself as a human. Krampus is extraordinarily strong. He is capable of lifting struggling humans effortlessly with one hand and carrying them about with no discernible impairment. Behavior Krampus hunts naughty children and adolescents, admonishing them for their bad behavior before beating them with a wooden switch and stuffing them in a large sack, leaving a large lump of coal behind at the abduction site. This coal is natively found in a mine on the highest arctic reach, near the North Pole. Upon abducting the children, Krampus hangs them from baskets like ornaments in the tallest tree in the tallest spot on the land with the intention of devouring them on the night of the Winter Solstice. Powers & Abilities * Omniscience - He knows who's been bad, not to long after they did the bad thing. He knows everything about everyone. * Portal Creation - He's able to create a portal to hell. * Highly Enhanced Super Strengh - Able to carry a sack full of children. Able to lift struggling humans with just one hand. Able to break bones with one hand. And able to carry multiple humans over his back with one hand. * Teleportation - He can teleport anywhere he wants instantly. * Weather Manipulation - Able to make it snow whenever he wants. * Immortality - He was born October 16th, 268 A.D * Blizzard Creation - He can create blizzards. * Electrokinesis - He showed the ability turn christmas decorations on and off, and even turning regular lights both on and off just by being near it or with a wave of his hand. * Telepathy - He can hear Children yelling at their parents, or parents/adults yelling at children. * Localization - He can locate any naughty children in the world. * Animal Communication - He can talk to his Yule Goats. * Time Manipulation - He states that he has put naughty children in a never ending time loop before as their own personal hell, it doesn't effect anyone elses time though, only theirs. * Shrinking - He can strink people down to make them small enough to fit into snowglobes. He keeps these snowglobes in his lair. * Biokinesis - By quenching his fist, he sqeezed a child's organs, causing them to cough up blood. He also stripped another child of their ability to speak. Description from fariytales In the days leading up to Christmas, Krampus grabs naughty children, beats them with his switch and throws them into his sack. He takes them deep into the forest and hangs them from the tallest tree. Until he's ready to eat them on the eve of the winter solstice. Trivia * This version of Krampus is a mixture of Krampus and Knecht Ruprecht from European traditions. Both are accompanying St. Nick on December 6th, though Krampus is a kind of devilish creature that comes in a small group, never alone. While St. Nick fills the shoes of nice kids with small presents and sweets, Knecht Ruprecht leaves coal for the naughty ones and punishes them with a rod. * His birth name being Kris comes from Santa's alternate name, ''Kris Kringle. ''